


the gift that keeps giving

by imiriad



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, 天狼 Sirius the Jaeger | Sirius the Jaeger (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiriad/pseuds/imiriad
Summary: Mikhail was happy to come home for Christmas, Yuliy was happier to have him.
Relationships: Mikhail/Yuliy (Sirius the Jaeger)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	the gift that keeps giving

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself this Christmas, so here's the Folgers incest commercial AU my gf wanted.

It was good to finally be back in the snowy town of Dogville after spending so long away from home. While Mikhail had grown used to the bustle of the big city during his studies, the quietness of the mountains ultimately suited him better. Just breathing in the icy air and smelling crisp winter pine was enough to put Mikhail's heart completely at ease, something he could only rarely find in the city.

Curing his homesickness with a bowl of Mom's warm stew and Dad's favorite blend of coffee wasn't the only thing he was looking forward to, however. Yuliy had taken it so hard when he'd decided to study abroad over the last year. They'd kept in frequent touch, texting back and forth and calling each other, but Mikhail was eager to see him in the flesh again, and also see the delight on Yuliy's face when he got a look at his present. Mikhail had gotten them all something, of course, but Yuliy's gift was special.

For Mom, there was the luxurious silk headscarf in her favorite shade of blue, and for Dad, Mikhail had managed to find a handsome-looking antique knife to add to his collection. Yuliy had inherited their mother's generosity and their father's sentimentality, so he gratefully accepted anything Mikhail gave him—but this was Christmas, and the first time they'd seen each other in forever. Mikhail didn't want Yuliy to simply be grateful that his big brother had gotten him something, he wanted him to really like it. It had taken Mikhail more than a little bit of time and money to procure a suitable gift, but the ornate stained glasswork of two wolves—brothers, just like them—against the backdrop of a starry sky was sure to earn a place on Yuliy's bedroom wall.

He'd made good time, and pulled into the gravel driveway just as the sun was streaming through the trees. For a second, he was almost worried he'd end up locked out of the house, but his folks were usually early risers. Provided they hadn't partied too hard in some local get-together the night before, anyway. Gustaf did love throwing a big bash. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and carefully scooping up the gift bags in hand, Mikhail approached the door and gave it a sharp rap with his knuckles. Just as Mikhail contemplated another round of knocking and whether or not he should give them a ring, he could hear the lock turning, and the door swung open.

Mikhail almost forgot to breathe when he laid his eyes on the person opening the door. Mom had said Yuliy was getting pretty handsome, growing taller, but he thought she'd just been exaggerating. He'd left just after Yuliy's fifteenth birthday, and the delicate young teen still had the baby fat on his cheeks. Mikhail was convinced he was never going to lose it, but time had proven him wrong. What stood before him was no longer the awkwardness of adolescence. Yuliy had apparently decided to grow his hair out rather than keeping up his trim, and the loose curls framed his face—now thinner, less childlike. His big blue eyes were still the same, however, and they lit up when they saw him.

Mikhail was standing so long in silent wonder that he tried to cover it up with a sly smile. "Huh, I must have the wrong house..."

The look on Yuliy's face quickly became conflicted, more like the sweet little brother he always knew. "Come on, Nii-san, don't tease me."

Mikhail laughed and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "You really grew up over the last year." Yuliy stood only a few inches shorter than him now, and Mikhail could really feel the broadness of his chest and shoulders as he gave him a good squeeze.

Yuliy buried his face into his neck, hugging back just as tightly. Then he shivered—just a few moments with the door open and he was already chilled to the bone. Still so sensitive, even if he'd grown. "Let's get inside before you catch a cold."

Inhaling deeply as he stepped through the threshold, Mikhail could tell there was coffee on in the kitchen and that the place was as cozy and warm as ever. Mikhail set aside his things in the living room as Yuliy moved to the open kitchen. Aside from his movement in the kitchen, it was quiet—Mom and Dad were still asleep upstairs. "I thought I'd wait up for you," Yuliy said, answering the unspoken question hovering in the air. "Couldn't sleep anyway."

Mikhail was touched by the thought of Yuliy anxiously sitting around all morning, ready to jump up at the sound of his knock. He wanted to tease him for it, but he couldn't, not when he saw the soft way Yuliy glanced at him as he poured fresh coffee into Mikhail's favorite mug. "I hope I made it to your liking..." he said, handing it off to his big brother.

Mikhail took a long sip and let out a pleased sigh. Yuliy had even remembered how he took his coffee, with a quarter spoon of sugar and nothing else. "Yeah. It's great." The little smile on Yuliy's face made him look even more handsome—it was honestly getting a little distracting, how Mikhail couldn't stop taking him in. He had been planning to wait until everyone was gathered together to give out presents, but the moment was too perfect to ignore. "Hey," he said, setting down the mug on the counter. Yuliy tilted his head curiously as Mikhail quickly rifled through his gift bags and retrieved the gift-wrapped rectangular box with a bow on top.

He was grinning when he set it down on the counter in front of him. "Your big bro got you something really good this year."

Yuliy looked down at the box with an almost reserved expression. Mikhail was worried for a second—Yuliy was usually so happy to rip open whatever he got for him, but this time he seemed practically reluctant to learn what it was. Yuliy's hand reached out to touch the package, then he whispered something, so quietly that it had taken a moment to register it. "I already got it."

"Huh?"

In one smooth motion, Yuliy pulled off the bow on the box and stuck it onto Mikhail's shoulder. His little brother's eyes were bright and earnest as he said, "You're my present this year."

The way he said it and the way he was looking at him, both filled to the brim with adoration, caused something to flutter in Mikhail's stomach. He should have made some joke about how Yuliy should save that line for his girlfriend, but all that came out was, "Yuliy..."

"I mean it. I missed you so much." Yuliy reached out to touch the bow, then past it, laying a hand against Mikhail's chest. "There's no better present than you."

Mikhail didn't know what had changed about Yuliy since he was gone, but it was making his heart beat faster. He hoped Yuliy couldn't feel it against his palm. "Really? I missed you, too."

"Nii-san..." Yuliy stepped forward, looking up at him. "I've been thinking a lot since you've been gone, and..."

His face was so much closer than it was last year when they were standing next to each other. So close that Mikhail hardly had to lean over if he wanted to... "...Yeah?" he whispered, worried that Yuliy wouldn't ever finish his thought. He found himself grabbing hold of Yuliy's hand before he knew it, anchoring them together. 

Rather than saying another word, Yuliy tipped his head upward—

The creaking of a door on the second floor opening wide, then footsteps. Both brothers wrenched themselves apart, hearts racing as Mom and Dad came down the stairs. Sachi was first, a big smile on her face as she called, "Misha, welcome home!"

Mikhail barely managed to pull himself together before he was wrapping his arms around her, and giving Alexei a hug, too.

"What are you boys up to so early? Oh, I see you made coffee..." Alexei gratefully moved to grab his own cup when he saw the fresh pot.

"Nothing much," Mikhail said quickly, maybe too quickly. He elaborated, forcing himself to calm down. "I was just about to give Yuliy his present early. Y'know, since he's the only one who bothered staying up for me."

Sachi looked at the both of them, and then at the large bow on Mikhail's shoulder. Somehow he'd totally forgotten that it was there, between having Yuliy's scent so close and only wanting more of it. "And by that, you mean... yourself?" she asked, teasingly.

Thankfully Mikhail was collected enough not to get embarrassed about it. Yuliy, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows high and looked sheepishly to the floor.

"Yeah," Mikhail said, after a moment of thought. When Yuliy's head snapped up in surprise, his big brother was staring straight at him. "What better gift is there, right?"


End file.
